


Shifting Skins

by Wasteman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Identity Issues, probably a one shot, unless y'all like it, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasteman/pseuds/Wasteman
Summary: Jon Snow's Daemon just won't settle, at his age it does not go unnoticed, and he finds council from an unlikely source.For people that do not know, Daemon's are a reflection of a persons personality, they are their soul outside of their body. They can shift skins until puberty, but then settle into one skin for the rest of their lives. Touching or hurting a Daemon is taboo, as it hurts the person connected. They are made of dust, if they die then the human dies, if the human dies then the Daemon dies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone, 
> 
> I saw HBO were making a show for 'His Dark Materials' and it inspired me to make this, Hopefully you know about HDM and Daemons for you to understand this lol, HSM is incredible, if you don't know you're missing out. 
> 
> For people that do not know, Daemon's are a reflection of a persons personality, they are their soul outside of their body. They can shift skins until puberty, but then settle into one skin for the rest of their lives. Touching or hurting a Daemon is taboo, as it hurts the person connected. They are made of dust, if they die then the human dies, if the human dies then the Daemon dies. 
> 
> With GOT, i'm still in denial about season 8, can't believe I invested so much time into this fandom for that shit, absolute waste of tie watching the show. 
> 
> Hope everyone is well, 
> 
> More Life,

Jon

 

Jon watched as the Lannister and Baratheon soldiers streamed into Winterfell. He was standing behind the Stark family, Theon was next to him, looking confident but his Daemon next to him was showing his true emotions. Theon’s Daemon was a Sea turtle, it was named Alannys, after one of his family’s ancestors.

 

Jon’s own Daemon was named Alysanne, Aly had not settled and it was a rather sore spot for Jon as even Sansa’s own Daemon had settled. He was two name days older than Sansa!

 

Aly was currently in the form of an eagle; she was perched upon Jon’s shoulder so she could also see the proceedings of the King entering Winterfell. Lord Stark and his Daemon, Alarra, were looking impatient, while Lady Catelyn and her Daemon, Edmyn, were looking calm and controlled.

 

Jon and Aly watched as the King strolled in, his Daemon was a large bull. Jon had heard stories about Robert Baratheon’s Daemon. It is said that he is the only person in the Kingdom who had a Daemon the same gender as him. The stories of the advantage it brought them in the rebellion were legendary.

 

Jon felt Aly lean over on his shoulder, and she spoke quietly, “that is unnatural, how does a man, have a bull?” Jon could not help but agree. “Maybe, King Robert’s personality is decisively masculine.” Jon heard Aly snort, but she raised her neck again to see the King.

 

Robert strode forward, his Daemon following, before the King and Lord Stark had greeted their Daemons did, Lord Stark’s Direwolf butted heads with the bull, the Direwolf nearly the same size as the bull.

 

“You’ve got fat!”

 

Aly snorted again in Jon’s ear, Jon trying his best not to smile, Jon watched Lord Stark give the King a quick up and down, but then the two embraced like old friends. The King made his way down the Stark line, his Daemon lied down on its stomach next to Alarra. They looked to be conversing quietly.

 

Catelyn’s Daemon, the settled red fox, sniffed the King, then pulled his nose up in disgust. The King must have been drinking. Robb’s Daemon, an Akita hound stood proud next to him, the King shook Robb’s hand then complimented Lysara, the hound’s fur bristling at his words. Sansa curtseyed perfectly, the King complimented her beauty but said nothing about her Daemon, Mathos, a larger blue butterfly that matched her eyes. Next was Arya and Bran, the King greeted the both of them together, neither of their Daemon’s had settled so right now Arya’s, whose she called Aeg, but is actually named Bael, was in the shape of a squirrel. Bran’s Daemon which was named Margaret, was in the shape of a little goat.

 

The King and Lord Stark started speaking, but Jon was distracted by Aly whispering, “look” into his ear. Jon looked up to see the Crown Prince Joffrey and his Daemon side up next to his Mother, the Queen Cersei Lannister and her Daemon. Joffrey’s Daemon was a common house cat, Jon almost laughed, the King must be embarrassed about that. Cersei’s daemon was a monkey, the monkey was perched up on her shoulder, and had the same expression as her, one of complete boredom.

 

Jon then watched as the Kingsguard Jaime Lannister dismounted his horse, his Daemon was a panther. It was dark and shady, but was at least looking at Winterfell with an interested expression.

 

The Lannisters greeted the Stark’s with everyone watching on, the small conversations were strained and polite. Aly sniffed in Jon’s ear, then Jon felt her shift, her dust becoming a shadowcat, the black body feline similar to Jaime’s panther but the light grey streaks in her fur easily telling the difference between the two.

 

Aly’s shift quickly got the King’s attention. It was taboo to see a Daemon shift at Jon’s age, so the King was obviously surprised. “Ned?” Lord Stark turned to look at Jon, as the King’s glare had settled on him. Lord Stark waved Jon and Theon forward, but the King spoke quickly, “I don’t care about the Squid,” Theon stopped in the middle of a step, his pride looking wounded. Alannys scratched at the ground in anger.

 

Jon stepped forward, Aly settling in front of him. “Robert, this is my son, Jon.” The King’s eyebrows shot to his hairline, “Why is your boy that age but his Daemon has not settled?” Jon shrank into himself. As if he was not embarrassed about Aly not settling, the King had just publically shamed him further.

 

Lord Stark stepped towards the King, “Robert!” steel in his voice. The King looked slightly guilty, but asked anyway, “Well?” Lord Stark looked angry, and gritted out “There is nothing wrong with Jon or Aly, she just has not settled.” Jon felt Robb reach over to place a supportive hand on Jon’s shoulder, Jon shot him a grateful smile.

 

The King accepted Lord Stark’s words immediately, he shrugged, “Fine, Ned, Take me to the crypts.” Jon had not noticed, but the Queen was looking at him with some type of pity, Cersei turned to speak to the King but her monkey kept looking at Jon. Aly let out a soft growl and the Monkey met her eyes, the monkey looked smug while he met Aly’s eyes. He was probably right to be smug, what could Jon and Aly do to the Queen or her Daemon.

 

The entire royal party quickly disbanded with the Kings departure. Lady Stark sweeping forward with her army of Winterfell servants to show everyone to their rooms. Robb and Lysara turned towards Jon and Aly, it was Lysara that spoke quietly, “That was not very tactful.” And Robb quickly reprimanded his Daemon. Theon stepped to them as well, Alannys siding up to Lysara. Theon spoke, “want to practice some archery before the feast?” Lysara spoke again, “Aye, let us practice the one thing you are good at it Theon.” Theon’s expression darkened with the Akita’s words. Jon, Aly, and Robb laughing at the Daemon’s words. Alannys reached over and swiped her nails across Lysara’s shoulder. Robb and Lysara reacted immediately, Robb gripping his arm in pain, a “Fuck, Theon!” coming from his lips. Lysara hunkered down to growl at the turtle.

 

Aly laughed as Alannys quivered then pulled her entire body into her shell. Robb watched the movement then spoke barking at Theon. “Control your Daemon, cunt.” Right as soon as Robb looked to calm, Lady Stark called for him. The Princess Myrcella was at her side, and she gestured for Robb to show the Princess to her rooms. Robb turned to nod at Jon, then walked over towards his Mother.

 

Robb left with the Princess, and Lady Stark’s attention had gone elsewhere, but her fox lingered on Jon. The pure disgust and hatred on the fox’s face doing nothing to hide how the Lady felt about Jon in general.

 

Aly’s wet nose nudging into Jon’s hand was a welcome distraction and she spoke, “Can we go to the Godswood?” Jon nodded down at her, she was still in her shadowcat form and probably wished to hunt and play in the Godswood grounds. Jon did not acknowledge Theron as Alannys was still in her shell and he had knelt to try and get her to come out.

 

Jon walked to the Godswood, Aly following his footsteps, heading to the Northern place of worship. Jon felt a sense of peace settle in his mind, he would not have peace within the next moon of the King being in Winterfell but as long as no one questioned him and Aly, he would be fine.

 

Jon had been told by Lady Stark earlier that under no circumstances was he to attend the feast, as his bastard name would offend the Royal family. Judging by the way the Queen’s monkey looked at him, she was probably right.

 

Jon sat in front of the Weirwood tree, the crying face brining him some comfort, Ale came forward to butt her head into his chin. “You are more than a bastard Jon, do not let Lady Stark’s attitude prevent you from being who you are.” Jon appreciated Aly’s words but he doubted them. “My last name is Snow, Aly, what could I possibly do other than join the Nights Watch?” Aly kept nuzzling her head, her fur feeling food rubbing on Jon’s neck. “You could do many things, Jon Snow, do not limit yourself.”

 

Jon snorted, “A bastard at six and ten whose Daemon has not settled. Everyone probably thinks I am a freak.” Jon was speaking sadly, resigned to his fate as an outcast of the realm. Jon prayed to the Old Gods, kneeling in front of the Weirwood tree he prayed for love and protection, but also for Lord Stark to finally tell him who his Mother was. Maybe the reason his Daemon would not settle was because of his Mother, Jon would never know though because Lord Stark has never told anyone that secret.

 

Jon leaned up against the Weirwood tree, he just waited and brooded while Aly paced around, playing in the small pond and sniffing for any other animals. He watched Aly move around, he was so grateful for his Daemon. Jon probably would have succumbed to depression or suicide if it was not for the caring, loyal nature of his Daemon. Daemon’s were a complete reflection of who a person was, so hopefully once Jon finally finds a place in the world then these different qualities will come out in him.

 

Jon found himself waking up a few hours later. The sun was dropping and dusk was settling. Aly had settled up next to him, she had taken on the form of a rabbit so she could snuggle up and rest on his chest as he slept.

 

Since Jon woke, Aly did too, her blinking eyes meeting his. Jon’s stomach rumbled loudly, causing Aly to laugh and Jon to smile at her. Jon stood, knowing Aly would follow, in her bunny form it was always cute the way she hopped after him.

 

Jon walked towards the Winterfell hall, and he realized that the feast was in full swing, Jon groaned loudly, knowing that he would have to go in to find food for himself. “Aly, please do not change in front of all the people again.” Aly rolled her eyes, but then shifted back into her shadowcat skin. “There, now no one will say anything to you.” Jon smiled down at her, “Thank you,”

 

Jon walked in, the loud boisterous Northerners making the collective noise of the feast loud. Jon saw the King fondling a serving girl while his Daemon was sitting off to the side completely cross eyed. The King was obviously drunk. The Queen and Lady Catelyn were sitting stiffly, neither saying anything. The monkey looked as bored as ever, but Cersei’s face was impassive. Lord Stark was sitting with Robb, the two speaking quietly.

 

Jon settled on the bench closest to the door, he reached for the wine and poured himself some, then made a plate for himself. Jon quickly ate, and finished a couple of cups of wine in quick succession. He kept his head down, hating that he needed to try and not be noticed by Lady Stark simply to eat. The wine mixed with Jon’s brewing bad mood had him brooding right there in the hall. Looking up at the head table where his siblings sat, Theon fucking Greyjoy nearby, Jon pushed his plate away and headed back out the door.

 

“Jon?....Jon!” Aly called after him as he walked out. Jon made his way out of the hall, the cold air hitting him again. Aly ran to catch up to him, her head butting into the back of his knees. Jon put his head in his hands for a moment, he went slightly dizzy with his quick exit and the wine in his system. When he refocused Aly had climbed on her hind legs, her front paws placed on his chest, eyes looking carefully into his.

 

Jon only felt embarrassment and anguish, and knew he needed to go somewhere where he would not be found. Jon quickly made his way over to the small training yard, dummy’s and practice swords spread about. Jon quickly grasped a sword and swung away, his anger fuelling his movements.

 

Aly knew Jon could sometimes fall into these moments of melancholy, she sat her head between her paws and watched as Jon wacked and wacked at the dummy, letting the anger he held over his birth wash away.

 

Aly felt Jon’s pain through their connection, but just let him go at it, the pain he felt while striking the dummy ratcheting up through her front legs as he swung. It took a few moments but Aly recognized the presence of another Daemon, and she softly called out, “Jon” and he paused.

 

Jon watched as a half man, dressed in expensive golden clothing walked into the yard, his Daemon a duck waddling next to him. Jon was surprised, he had never seen a duck before but it was well known that men and women who had a duck as their Daemon showed great intelligence. The half man, in Lannister garb, Jon knew who this was, “Lord Tyrion,” Jon spoke bowing, to him.

 

The little Lord chuckled at him, “I have myself at a disadvantage Ser…?” he trailed off, looking for Jon’s name. Jon sighed, “Jon Snow.” Tyrion’s eyes widened in recognition. “Ah the Bastard of Winterfell!” Jon rolled his eyes, “most of the men the King brought with him are talking about you right now.”

 

Jon looked down in embarrassment, “Why? Because Aly can still shift?” Tyrion walked over, his duck following closely. Aly went over to the duck, sniffing, the Duck was not friendly nor hostile, he just looked around with intelligence. “Yes actually, your age as well, do you mind me asking how old you are?” Jon did not see a reason to lie, “Six and ten, my Lord.” Tyrion nodded, then his eyebrows pinched together in thought.

 

“A bastard boy who does not know who is Mother is.” Jon shifted in anger, how did he know that? “Seems you know more about me than I know about you, my Lord.” Tyrion nodded again, “King Robert keeps tabs on all Starks, he sees it as being a good friend.” Jon pursed his lips, “I am not a Stark.”

 

Tyrion surprised him, “then I am not an Imp!” Jon looked at him confused, “You look exactly like your father, no one would ever question who sired you, you are a Stark, through and through.” Tyrion paused, but held a hand up for silence, “the question is of your Daemon and your Mother.”

 

Jon was confused, one second Tyrion was claiming he was a Stark the next he was questioning Aly. Jon was getting rather irritated with Tyrion’s weird words and riddles. “Do you have a point, my Lord?” trying to be polite but Jon was sure his impatience was showing. Tyrion smiled knowingly, and for the first time his Duck spoke.

 

“It is a trait of people of Valyrian blood. Valyrian blood does not mix well with the dust of a Daemon, causing them to never settle.” Jon blinked slowly. Aly spoke for him, “you believe that Jon has Valyrian blood?” Instead of the duck answering again, Tyrion did. “Lyonel is correct, that is the only reason why a boy of six and ten’s Daemon has not settled.” Jon pinched his lips together again. “you think my Mother was from Lys or Volantis?” Tyrion looked carefully towards Jon, he then looked at his Duck, the Daemon’s eyes full of intelligence, Tyrion look back towards Jon with a knowing expression.

 

“No, I think your Mother was a Targaryen.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, 
> 
> Hope you enjoy chapter two, 
> 
> I thought this would be a one shot but I felt like writing some more. 
> 
> Let me know if I should add a relationship, Jon/?? I would probably be able to write anyone at this point. 
> 
> More Life,

Jon

Jon and Aly spent the next few weeks scouring the Winterfell library, searching for anything that could be of use to Jon regarding what Tyrion Lannister had told him. 

Jon and Aly went through many books based on the Targaryens, and Jon was pretty sure that Maester Luwin quickly picked up on Jon’s random research. Luwin was a kind man, but he was loyal to Winterfell which meant he was loyal to Lord Stark. If Luwin were to tell Lord Stark what Jon was researching, then Jon might end up in trouble, with the hatred Robert Baratheon held for the Targaryens and all. 

The King had taken Lord Stark on a hunting trip a couple of days ago, Robb, Theon and the Prince had gone, so Jon was fairly lonely over the last couple of days. He did not mind, as Arya would poke her head into the library, but her attention span was short, after Jon told her of the most interesting story about a Targaryen he had read that day, she would often dart off, her name of ‘Underfoot’ striking true. 

“This is getting very boring Jon, we have been looking for weeks, there’s only mentions of Targaryens with Dragons as Daemons and nothing of them taking a long time to settle.” Alysanne spoke, she was in the form of a small chimpanzee, using the animal’s long fingers to flip through pages. 

As expansive as the Winterfell library was, the knowledge that they had on Targaryens was not exactly great. It was still probably better than most of the castles in Westeros but since the rebellion, the Maesters priorities switched to other families and researches. 

“How many more books are their left?” Jon asked, Aly swung over to the bookshelf from the table they were sitting at, she perused through the titles they had already skimmed through. Jon waited for her reply, which took a few seconds, “About…. Four left, wait…” Jon heard some books shifting, “make that five, there was a book behind the others but I am not sure it has relevance.” 

Jon stood, and walked over to where Aly was searching, her monkey form was hanging to the top of the bookshelf her feet shifting the books near her face. Jon saw the four books she was talking about, then saw the fifth tucked in behind. Jon pulled the other four out, they were just simple copies of other books they had already read, histories of the Dance of Dragons, the Reign of Jaehaerys the Wise, Aegon’s Conquest, and Stories of Daeron the Young Dragon. Jon pulled those four aside, and grabbed the fifth, the book was a dark red, on the cover was messy handwriting. 

‘By Mushroom’ 

Jon’s eyebrows pinched together, Aly must have saw his confusion, as she immediately asked, “Who is Mushroom?” Jon had read about the dwarf a couple of days ago, “Mushroom was the court Jester during the time of the Dance of Dragons,” this only made Aly share his confusion. Jon continued when Aly poked him, he was lost in thought and did not explain well, “Prince Jacaerys Velaryon came to the North to try and negotiate on his Mothers behalf. Rhaenyra Targaryen wanted to be Queen, leading to the Targaryen conflict.” 

Aly looked less confused now but still clarified, “So Mushroom came with Jacaerys?” and Jon immediately shook his head, “No, Jacaerys flew here, on Vermax, his own Dragon Daemon. This book being here does not make any sense.” Jon knew it did not make any sense, the only possible way this made sense was that if Jacaerys brought it with him. When has Mushroom ever been to the North? And why would Jace bring this court jester’s book with him? 

Jon’s curiosity was high, he looked at Aly, “No harm in reading it I guess?” Aly blinked slowly at Jon, “What is a court jester’s book going to tell us about me not settling?” Jon shrugged, “Mushroom lived and spent time with multiple different Targaryens, there could be something.” Aly snorted, but shifted to a meerkat, hopping off of the bookshelf to land on Jon’s shoulder, the two of them walking back to the table. 

Jon sat, and Aly hopped onto the table, she stood on her hind legs so Jon could hold the book up, their heads nearly level. Jon flipped the first page open, and there was another handwritten note, 

“My dearest Sara, 

Mushroom is the funniest man I know, he is the court Jester for the entire court, I gift you this, a book of his for I dream of your smile and know that Mushroom’s words will make you grin. 

I plan on visiting you again soon, I will not fly on Vermax, but arrive as a commoner, I will send you word when I am near my love, 

Forever yours, 

Jace.” 

Jon’s eyes widened in disbelief, this was a note written by Jacaerys Velaryon! This confirmed the love he shared with Sara Snow. This was one of the rarest books of all time, yet it was just hidden in the Winterfell library! 

Not only that, but Vermax was not settled, he could change skins! Jon knew from the previous books he had read that Jacaerys died when he was only six and ten. He had travelled to Winterfell to negotiate with Cregan Stark, the same year, so he was either ten and five or ten and six, nearly the same age as Jon. If Jon was a Targaryen, why had Aly not been able to turn into a dragon yet? 

Aly had set her paw on Jon’s hand, pulling Jon out of his thoughts, she looked towards him, “Go on Jon,” Jon flipped the page, him and Aly both immediately reading. It was full of stories that Mushroom had thought to be humourous.

Slowly, Jon and Aly quickly read through it, most of the stories were funny actions that Mushroom did, how he had the princes and princess laughing, telling tales of how stupid some knights were, it was when they got towards the end of the small notebook that Jon was intrigued. 

As Vermax was going through her dragon transformation, Jace was so disgustingly distracted that Queen Rhaenyra had to cuff him by the ear every time she spoke to him, for him to pay attention. Vermax was fine, the transformation was going smoothly, she was easily shifting from one skin to her dragon skin then another, but Jace was incapable of paying anyone else any mind. 

By the end of the night, Vermax had fully shifted to her lovely new skin, she had violet and black scales, and they perfectly matched the bruising on Jace’s ears! 

Jon snorted at the story, he knew that a lover like Sara would have enjoyed the tale of Jace, the story being cute, but it only made Jon have more questions compared to answers. How did one’s dragon shift? When did they shift? Jon assumed Jace must have been four and ten or five and ten at the time, is that when Dragon Daemons were supposed to shift?

The story did answer the fact that Targaryen’s Daemon’s never settled. Jon suspected that every Daemon that belonged to the Targaryens just stayed in one skin, their dragon skin. 

Jon read through the last small stories of Mushroom’s, there was not much else of any note for Jon, Mushroom did write more about court and dragons, but nothing of settling or shifting. 

Jon had one question answered, but the one question only made him have ten more questions. Jon looked at Aly, she was still in her meerkat skin, she was reading some of the notes on the page. Jon just imagined if Aly could shift into a baby dragon. Judging by Mushroom’s story, the dragons skin was very small to start, but then grew and grew. If by the next year Jace was flying Vermax to Winterfell, then they would grow at an outrageously large rate. That made sense as well though, usually Daemon’s ages matched their familiars, at six and ten, if a Daemon were to find a new skin then the skin would need to grow fast to catch up. 

Aly eventually finished her reading, turning to look towards Jon, she looks at Jon and meets his eyes, then looks down towards the ground, the little meerkat skin making her look especially sorry when she said, “I do not know what is wrong with me Jon,” Jon’s eyes widened, and he immediately brought Aly into an embrace, wrapping her small body into his arms. 

“There is nothing wrong with you,” Jon rubbed her back, “it is more likely that there is something wrong with me, or Lord Stark has kept something from me,” Jon paused, “Other than my Mother’s identity.” Jon felt Aly’s soft fur nuzzling into his neck, they stayed like that for a few moments just bonding together, Daemon and familiar.

Jon stopped rubbing when he felt Aly stop moving, Aly pulled her face away from Jon’s looking into each other’s eyes she spoke quickly, “how’d Tyrion know?” Jon was confused for a moment, Aly often spoke so quickly that Jon needed her to slow her words down at points, he was sure he missed a few words. Jon repeated back to her, “How did Tyrion know what?” Aly spoke again, “How did Tyrion know Targaryen’s never settled? We just took two weeks to scour one of the greatest libraries in Westeros, and the best note we had was one by a court jester.” Aly was waving her paws around, looking to be onto something, “Tyrion and his daemon knew it, for certain, they must have some intelligence that we do not.” 

Jon thought it was a decent point, but he voiced his concerns, “Tyrion often frequents in the Red Keep with his brother and sister being a Kingsguard and Queen, the Red Keep was built by Targaryens, he probably has more, better books to read from.” 

Aly looked at him as if he was crazy, “I think Tyrion would exchange knowledge for knowledge, and we just happened to find one of the rarest books in Westeros.”

*

Jon and Aly found Tyrion having breakfast with his family. Jon had the book in his hands as he approached, Aly had shifted back into her shadowcat skin, and as Jon approached the table, the Queen pinched her eyes together in confusion. Jon bowed, “your Grace, Prince, Princess, Ser, Lord Tyrion.” Addressing all five Lannisters sitting at the table. 

Tyrion immediately recognized him, “Ah bastard!” and Jon rolled his eyes at the dwarf. Jon saw the Queen’s monkey daemon whispering in her ear, and she spoke, her voice cutting, “You are the boy whose Daemon has not settled.” Aly bristled at the attention, Jon pushed a hand into her fur to calm her. 

“Aye, your Grace, your brother gave me some insight as to why that might be, I wished to ask him some more questions.” Jon kept his eyes low, the Queen’s overall arrogance had him nervous, but the way her voice cut when she addressed him at Jon wary.   
“Of course bastard, what would you like to know?” Tyrion replied, his duck was at his feet, looking directly at Jon. Jon met his eyes, then flicked his eyes towards the queen. Tyrion noticed his non-verbal inquiry, and spoke again “Come, let us go somewhere so we do not bore my lovely family.” 

Tyrion went to stand, but the Queen was quick to speak again, her piercing voice, forcing Jon’s nerves to ratchet up. “I think I would like to hear this.” She said it off handily, but there was no doubt on her intentions. Tyrion spoke, his face turning into a grimace, “Sweet sister, this shall be a boring conversation about dwarves, bastards,” he paused to point towards Aly, “and broken things.” 

Jon took the insult in stride, it would be poor taste to overreact in front of the Queen, but he felt Aly bristle in offence. The Queen was clearly not used to being argued with, or not getting her way as her eyes narrowed in anger. It was when Jaime spoke that she calmed, “let them go Cersei, the boy just wishes to find out why his Daemon will not settle.” Jaime looked towards Jon, giving Jon a small smile Jaime spoke again, “Do not fret Snow, my Daemon settled late as well.” 

Jon smiled back at the Kingsguard, he looked downwards in deference, “thank you Ser,” then followed Tyrion as they went to the exit. Jon took a deep breath when they exited, and Tyrion chuckled at his reaction. “Yes, I can understand why my Sister forces that reaction out of people.” 

Jon smiled at the half man, they were walking towards the library, Tyrion saw him look towards him and spoke again, “What would you like to know bastard?” Jon felt comfortable replying, “Jon.” Tyrion shot him a look but they kept walking. 

“How did you know that about the Targaryens?” Tyrion did not seem surprised by his question, and he replied simply, “My Father was hand to the Mad King. He once told me that, ‘Every time a Targaryen is born the Gods flip a coin, if their Daemon turns into a Dragon then they will be great, if not then madness.’ The Gods were right in the end as Aerys did not have a dragon and he turned mad.” 

That was a fucking scary possibility, Jon remembered that Rhaegar Targaryen had a dragon, but during the battle on the trident, Robert’s daemon had injured Rhaegar early in the battle, causing the dragon to be unable to fly. 

Jon and Tyrion entered the library, Jon sat down in the same seat he was in before, and Tyrion settled next to him. Aly lied down next to Jon, while Tyrion’s duck hopped up on the table. “Is all the information you have from your father?” Jon asked. 

Tyrion looked pensive for a moment, “Most of it yes, he had some rare insights to the former royal family.” Jon nodded, Tyrion was turning out to be a good source of information. He was undeniably intelligent, and appeared to have a good memory. Jon knew the facts he had from his father were the reason he thought Jon was a Targaryen. 

Jon did not want to keep asking Tyrion questions based on the defeated royal family in case Tyrion got suspicious, Jon knew it was very unlikely that he was actually a Targaryen, but there was no other valid reason why Aly would not have settled. 

Jon ended up not needing to tell Tyrion about the book by Mushroom. Tyrion just answered Jon’s question without any needling, and Jon hoped without any suspicion. Jon and Tyrion ended up spending a lot of time just simply conversing and generally hanging out in the library. Tyrion is an entertaining man, with multiple stories and jokes, his mind just never seemed to stop. 

Jon watched as Tyrion’s duck was just sort of used to it, her eyes closing in exasperation when Tyrion told more of his bawdy stories. It was a fun afternoon, but when a servant came for Tyrion, asking him to go to dinner, Jon felt some relief, he needed to brood. 

Jon grabbed a quick dinner from the kitchens, then headed to his rooms. The more Jon thought about it, the more infuriated he became. He felt like he had made a break through today regarding Aly’s settling, but all of the research he had done only provided him with more questions. 

Jon opened up Mushroom’s book again, reading some of the funny stories hoping that his mood would quickly change. 

As Jon was reading he could hear Aly shuffling around his room. He knew she would be fine with his silence, she was used to him being silent for long periods, his natural melancholic nature getting the best of him at times. 

Jon felt the bottom of his bed dipping, he had been lying on top of his furs, reading the book, the bed dipped at his feet and he heard Aly speak quietly, “Uhhh, Jon?” she questioned. Jon stayed looking at his book, “Yes, Aly?” and there was a long pregnant pause, it was so long that Jon became uncomfortable, so he sighed, put his book down and sat up, looking at Aly. 

Aly returned his look, but she was looking at him with discovery in her red eyes. Jon gasped as he looked. 

Aly was in the skin of a dark blue baby dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, 
> 
> I am not giving up on TRR, just sorta hit writers block, felt the need to write something else, get my creative juices flowing again. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd unedited lol, I'm going golfing right now and wished to get the chapter up before hand, I will reply to all comments and edit this during the Raptors game later.
> 
> I added two new relationships as you can see, Jon/Myrcella will develop quickly and they play a part along the whole ride, while Jon/Marg will play a large part later. 
> 
> I added a quick summary of what a Daemon was, lol, hope it does it justice, I'll add a wikipedia link for a more thorough explanation. Daemon's are one of the coolest things fantasy has ever given us. 
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dæmon_(His_Dark_Materials)
> 
> Hope everyone is well, 
> 
> More Life,

Jon

 

Jon had been waiting for a week for just a bit of time with Lord Stark to speak on the revelation of Aly’s new skin. Jon made sure Aly hid her Dragon skin, only ever turning back into the small lizard when they were in the privacy of Jon’s bed chamber. It had been a week, yet whenever Aly shifting into her Dragon skin it was abundantly clear that she was growing quickly, the small baby dragon changing to one that was as tall as Jon’s knee.

 

It scared him and reassured Jon. At least he now knew he was of Valyrian blood for certain, which more than likely made him a Targaryen, but Jon was still completely unsure of his parentage, there was no real possible way to determine it without directly confront Lord Stark, which he was about to do.

 

Jon was walking to Lord Stark’s solar, he knew he was in there as Jon had asked Vayon Poole, Aly was bounding in front of Jon, she was in the skin of her shadowcat, and she turned to look back towards Jon as they walked. “Are you ready for this Jon?” Jon smiled at her, nodding his head, “better now before he leaves for Kings Landing.” Aly looked to shrug as she walked, it was hard to tell.

 

Lord Stark had been asked to be hand of the King by Robert Baratheon, it was an open topic of discussion around Winterfell, and although he had not formally accepted the offer was expected to be accepted. Going along with the hand of the King offer, Joffrey and Sansa were now betrothed. Robb had told Jon that Joffrey was a piece of shit, an excuse of a Prince, so Jon felt slightly sorry for Sansa.

 

Although Sansa was family, it was very clear that she had picked up on her Mother’s dislike for Jon. Her turning her pretty nose on Jon whenever they were together had Jon not caring for her well-being, but now she was to be Queen. Only gave her more motive to look down on him.

 

Jon arrived at Lord Stark’s solar, he took a deep breath to steel himself, then knocked. He heard a gruff “Come in,” from the other side of the door, and made his way in. Lord Stark was looking at some papers, but raised his head, giving a small smile when he noticed it was Jon. Aly went over to bump into Lord Stark’s Daemon Alarra, the Direwolf and shadowcat exchanging greetings.

 

Jon returned Lord Stark’s smile, then turned and locked the door behind him, Lord Stark shot him a confused glare at Jon locking the door, but Jon knew it would be necessary. Lord Stark spoke first, “Jon, it’s not often I get a visit from you, son.” Jon prevented himself from grimacing, this was a rather awkward way to start this conversation.

 

“Lord Stark, I heard you are going to Kings Landing to become Hand of the King.” Lord Stark’s face dropped when Jon did not call him father, Lady Stark hated when Jon called him father, so he just pushed it out of his mind.

 

Lord Stark looked hesitant to reply but did. “Aye, Jon, I will be going with your sisters and Bran.” Jon nodded, it made sense. Jon steeled himself again, “I knew you were leaving, so I came to ask if you would tell me of my Mother.”

 

Lord Stark’s face turned icy, his expression froze into one of no emotion. He took a deep breath, took a good look at Jon then spoke, “I do not think now is a good time….” But he was interrupted by Jon stepping forward, “I think it is.” He stated boldly.

 

Jon saw Lord Stark’s eyebrows raise, he was not used to being challenged, especially by his bastard son. Jon listened as Lord Stark raised his voice slightly in annoyance, “and why would that be Jon?” Jon paused, he did not like that answer at all, it made it seem like Jon was just a pain for him to deal with.

 

Jon channeled his hurt into his words, he grunted out a “Fine,” then looked over to Aly, “Show him.” Jon saw Lord Stark pale, his fists gripping the edge of his desk. Aly hopped on top of Lord Stark’s desk, then switched her skin into the little dragon.

 

Jon watched Lord Stark’s face, Jon was expecting anger or resentment, but all that happened was Lord Stark’s facing morphing into acceptance. Jon looked questioningly at Lord Stark. “You should start explaining.”

 

Lord Stark immediately took on a look of grief; he had clearly accepted the fact that Aly could shift into a Dragon, almost like he was expecting it but hoping against it. Lord Stark took a deep breath, then met Jon’s eyes, “I am not your father.”

 

Jon was frozen. He was sure that his jaw had dropped, and he heard Aly squawk, then speak. “What?” Lord Stark looked towards Aly, as Jon was so overwhelmed he could not form words. Lord Stark spoke in her direction, “Jon is not my son.” He then paused to look at Jon. “and he was never a bastard.”

 

This statement was met with complete silence, Aly was stunned, as was Jon. They were both just staring at Lord Stark. Jon’s mind was racing, who were his parents? Jon pulled out a seat from in front of a Lord Stark’s desk, taking a seat, Aly hopped over, settling into his lap, providing comfort.

 

Jon needed one question answered. “Why would you claim to be my father?” Lord Stark looked extremely confused, he replied “What? Why would I not?” This only confused Jon further, he was missing the answer to who his parents were.

 

“Who were my Mother and Father?”

 

A wave of grief hit Lord Stark’s face, his eyes were slightly watery, and it made Jon feel uncomfortable as he had never seen Lord Stark cry before. “Rhaegar and Lyanna.”

 

Jon sagged further into his seat, Jon was Lord Stark’s nephew. Jon felt Aly move, facing Lord Stark, she stuttered at first, “you-you said-d Jon was n-not a bastard?” and Lord Stark nodded. Aly froze perched on top of Jon’s knees. “Jon is the rightful heir to the Iron Throne?” she spoke in disbelief, yet, she was right. If Jon was not a bastard, that meant he was the true born son of Rhaegar Targaryen the crown prince.

 

Lord Stark looked aggrieved but nodded again slowly. Aly reacted immediately, she quickly shifted to her Shadowcat skin and launched herself at Lord Stark, Jon watched as Lord Stark put his arms up to defend himself, but before Aly could even make contact with him, Alarra, Lord Stark’s Daemon Direwolf intercepted her.

 

Aly and Alarra crashed onto the ground, both Jon and Lord Stark reacting to the pain shooting up their sides. “Alarra!” Lord Stark called, the massive Direwolf turned her head, her and Aly had quickly stood and postured, growling in each other’s direction. “Alysanne has the right to feel that way, we betrayed her and Jon.” The wolf took another look at Aly, then listened to Lord Stark striding back over to where she was lying before.

 

It felt good for Lord Stark to say that, but that lead to Jon asking another question. “Is my name even Jon?” Jon looked over to Aly who had climbed back onto Jon’s lap, shifting to her meerkat skin. Jon then looked at Lord Stark and when they made eye contact he shook his head, before speaking “Jaehaerys Targaryen.”

 

Jon blinked a few times, he was having trouble not letting his tears fall.

 

Jon could only stare at the man who he thought was his father, this one secret just opened up so many different possibilities for not only Jon, but the entire realm as well. People would be enraged that they were lied to this entire time, and now Robert Baratheon; who is a terrible king, sits on the Iron Throne.

 

It took a few more seconds for Jon to realize but he looked at Lord Stark with fear in his eyes,

 

“your best friend wants to kill me.”

 

Lord Stark swallowed nervously, before nodding and speaking, “I will not let that happen Jon.” Jon stood, feeling the need to pace, he could feel his blood beginning to boil in anger, “you lied to me my whole life, how could I even trust you to tell the truth now?” Lord Stark accepted Jon’s words but then retorted quickly, “I have protected you since the moment you were born, do you not remember what the Lannisters did to your half-brother and half-sister?”

 

Jon saw Aly visibly shudder, the stories of the Sack of Kings Landing were brutal. Aly hopped up onto Lord Stark’s desk again, “Is this why I’m named after a Targaryen?” Lord Stark nodded, “Lyanna named you both, right before she died from birthing you, she asked me to protect you and told me that she loved you.”

 

Jon froze, as did Aly. Jon then spoke slowly, and sadly, “my birthing killed my Mother?” Lord Stark looked torn, “Lyanna was deeply stressed and mourning, she had lost Father and Brandon because of her actions, I found her in a dirty tower in Dorne, hiding from the rebellion.” Lord Stark’s eyes took on a wistful energy, but he paused in his words, “It was a miracle that you survived at all Jon.”

 

Jon found himself breathing deeply, his whole life had just been twisted in half, and he could feel the stress and anxiety twisting in his chest. He was truly recognizing the danger of the situation, Lord Stark had committed treason for him, did Robert Baratheon love Lord Stark more than he hated the Targaryens?

 

“What are we going to do Father?” Jon spoke softly, his stomach and chest twisting in fear. Lord Stark looked much the same, troubled and uncertain on how to proceed. “I do not know Jon, what do you want to do?”

 

Jon was entirely uncertain on his future before Aly found her dragon skin, now he absolutely lost, he knew one thing for sure though, “I do not want Robert Baratheon to kill me!” Lord Stark shot Jon a blank look, “Robert will not know, and do not worry, if I had to choose between you and Robert, I will choose my blood, every time.”

 

As reassuring those words probably were they did not do much to ease Jon’s current state of mind. Jon continued to pace back and forth, he heard Lord Stark speak again, “Aly, shift to your dragon again.”

 

Jon paused and watched Aly shift, it was a very cool thing to see, the dark blue scales along her body mixing with the light blue on her wings. Her red eyes making her look demonic, the sharp teeth and talons ensuring she was a predator. Aly had not breathed fire as of yet, not for lack of trying, but she was getting there.

 

Even Alarra had stood, getting a good look at Aly’s dragon skin. Lord Stark had his eyes trained on her, awe seeping into his voice, “you’re beautiful.” Jon smiled at Lord Stark, Aly looked to be slightly embarrassed as well.

 

The moment was broken when a knock sounded, Jory Cassel at the door, “Lord Stark, the King asks for your presence.” Aly immediately shifted back into her shadowcat skin. Alarra spoke quietly as Jon and Lord Stark went to the door, “my apologies, Alysanne, for earlier, I have to defend him.” Aly looked back, then spoke back in jest, “When my dragon skin grows, I’ll be able to eat you alive.”

 

There was a light laughter shared through the room, but Lord Stark’s serious voice cut across right before he went to open the door. “No talking of Aly’s new skin, Jon do not tell anyone until we think of something, alright?” the three nodded at his words, he then unlocked the door and stepped out, Alarra pacing through with him.

 

Lord Stark went to leave but turned back one last time, “I am sorry for this Jon,” and Jon nodded, looking sadly down at his feet, “me too.”

 

*

 

The next day, Jon was heading back to the library, he had found the library to be a place of peace and quiet, just to simply think, he enjoyed it immensely, and if he were to gain intelligence because of the books he was reading then all the better.

 

He had not figured out a solution to his problem, the only real solution he could think of was to go beyond the wall, there he could live in isolation, and make sure no one found out about Aly but how was he to do that? Even if he did go beyond the wall how would he survive and how would he avoid the Wildlings.

 

Another option was going to Essos. People in Essos would see Aly and spread rumours about a dragon, yet Jon could just constantly stay on the move. He knew he had an Aunt and Uncle over the Narrow Sea but no one had heard if they were to have a Dragon to themselves yet either. Either way Jon was a Northern boy, he would not fare well in the heat of Essos, but if worse came to worse than he could possibly do it.

 

Jon made his way into the library, he opened the doors, allowing Aly, in her shadowcat skin to stroll through first. As Jon made his way to his table, he heard a conversation, he recognized Tyrion’s voice. Tyrion and Jon had become rather good friends over the past few weeks. They had spent a lot of time together in the library just speaking and talking, Tyrion definitely spoke more than Jon, but Jon made sure to listen, the Lannister dwarf was extremely clever.

 

“the story goes, that Jacaerys Targaryen rode to Winterfell on his Daemon, Vermax, the dragon laying eggs in the Winterfell crypts.” Jon recognized the voice to be Tyrion’s so he rounded the corner and spoke, correcting the man. “Velaryon.”

 

Tyrion’s eyes met his, and he smiled, Jon had not realized by Tyrion was speaking with Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella. This was the first time he had been in close proximity to the Princess, and Jon’s breath nearly stopped as he took her in. Jon knew Myrcella was only a year younger than him and Robb and Myrcella was as beautiful as her Mother, her green eyes and blonde hair made the perfect picture of innocence and beauty. Jon’s jaw nearly dropped at seeing her.

 

Jon was pulled out of his daze by Tyrion speaking to him, “Pardon me Jon?” Jon tore his eyes away from Myrcella to Tyrion, Tyrion was looking at him with mirth, his eyes filled with knowing, obviously noticing Jon noticing Myrcella’s appearance.

 

Normally, Jon and Tyrion would just greet each other without the formalities, but knowingly Jon turned in his direction and bowed, then turned to both Tommen and Myrcella, bowing to them. “My apologies, Prince, Princess, Lord Tyrion, I assumed Lord Tyrion was only speaking to Lyonel.” Lyonel was Lord Tyrion’s Daemon, she had settled into a Duck skin. Tyrion spoke again, “Come sit Jon, I was just explaining to my niece and nephew about the Dance of Dragons.” Jon nodded, taking a seat next to Tyrion which put Myrcella directly across from him. Jon finished his original statement, “you were wrong about that by the way.”

 

Tyrion pinched his eyebrows in confusion at Jon, Jon heard Tommen snort in jest and Myrcella’s light giggle. “In what way?” Tyrion replied. Jon looked over at the Prince and Princess, they were both looking at him in curiosity, Jon’s eyes met Myrcella’s quickly, her small smile had Jon’s heart pumping, “Prince Jacaerys’ Mother, Rhaenyra Targaryen married a Velaryon, Laenor, if I remember correctly, so that made Jacaerys…” Jon was then interrupted by Tommen, his voice mocking looking at his Uncle, “a Velaryon,” making the group laugh to Tyrion’s displeasure.

 

Tyrion looked at Jon, then to his Niece and Nephew, “your laughter wounds me, I always prided myself on being the smallest, yet smartest man where ever I went.” He held a hand up to his heart, faking a heartbreak. His reaction had the group smiling further, but Myrcella reached across the table to grip her Uncle’s hand. “Do not worry Uncle Tyrion, I am sure Jon knows less about whores then you.” The look of shock on Tyrion’s face, had the table breaking out in laughter again, Tommen holding his belly in jest, Tyrion’s deeper laughter mixing along with their own.

 

As Myrcella reached across the table, she shot a look to Jon, laughter shining in her eyes and Jon was already smitten, never would he have thought that a Princess would speak that type of way, but here was Myrcella, jesting with her uncle about whores.

 

Jon felt Alysanne sidle up his leg, she was still in her Shadowcat skin, but when Tyrion and Jon would often meet here, she would change to her meerkat skin, just so she could sit up on the table with Lyonel. Jon had embarrassingly questioned Tyrion about Lyonel’s name, he was curious and Tyrion had drunk some wine, so he was comfortable when he replied, “My father’s idea of a lifetime of punishment for killing my Mother through my birthing, a female Daemon with a male name, embarrassing right?”

 

Jon had felt guilty for asking, but also anger for Tyrion and Lyonel, they did not deserve that from Tywin.

 

Aly shifted to her Meerkat skin, Tommen and Myrcella looking on uncomfortably, but when they saw Aly stride over to Lyonel so they could butt heads in greeting, they visibly relaxed. Jon then noticed their own Daemons, Tommen’s was a bird of some sort, it looked to be a mix between a parrot and an owl. There was a stereotype to people with birds as Daemons that they were cowardly and lazy. Jon was unsure what to think, a Prince of the realm with a bird Daemon?

 

Myrcella’s Daemon was a beautiful Lynx. Its fur was a light brown, with black dots, the Daemon was a bit undersized, but that was expected as feline’s tended to grow slower than other Daemons. The Lynx was as beautiful as Myrcella herself, the slight jealousy in the Lynx’s eyes was towards Aly and Lyonel, likely wanting to be up on the table but too large to be polite.

 

Tommen looked over to Jon, “I am sorry, but I did not get your name?” he asked politely, reaching his hand across the table for Jon to shake, Jon gripped his hand, shaking it, then replied, truthfully, “Jaehaerys Targaryen.” Jon spoke very deadpan, technically that was his name, and he was not about to start a relationship with the Prince and Princess dishonestly. Luckily for him the three Lannisters started laughing, Jon smiling along with him. Tyrion then spoke for Jon, “This is Jon Snow, the bastard of Winterfell, and his Daemon Alysanne.”

 

Tommen and Myrcella looked at Tyrion in surprise when they heard Jon’s name, Jon looked down in embarrassment, his name and culture seemed so off putting, like he should not even be in the presence of these people.

 

Lyonel spoke next, the intelligent duck only ever spoke when she had something honest and meaningful to say, “Jon is very smart, as well as Aly, he is kind and thoughtful, Tyrion and I have spent a lot of time in here over the past two weeks and have deeply enjoyed their company.” Jon flushed now, the blood rising to his cheeks and ears, “Thank you Lyonel,” he said to the duck with a small grateful smile.

 

Tommen looked at Jon again, differently this time then before, Lyonel’s words having an effect on his demeanor. “This is Teora” he spoke, gesturing for the bird to land on the table. “she is a Kakapo,” Jon appreciated Tommen offering him a piece of information, it was almost as if he had accepted Jon.

 

Myrcella spoke next, taking after her brother, “This is Damon,” she ran a hand over Damon’s ears, Jon kind of thought that was a funny name, Damon the Daemon. His mirth must have showed as Myrcella blushed slightly, “I did not name him,” she pouted. Jon smiled bright at her, “I know, I was just thinking that his name would sound good in a song,” Jon cleared his throat, then sang in jest, _“Damon the Daemon, the bravest of them all.”_

His off tone singing had Tommen and Tyrion laughing again, but Myrcella looked at him wistfully, her eyes were beaming and clearly appreciate, Jon gave her a shy smile in return. Myrcella then looked over to Aly, there was a question in her eyes, and Jon knew what she would ask before she spoke. “Excuse me if I’m being ignorant, but Alysanne has not settled?”

 

Tommen looked curious as well, both the Prince and Princess were younger than him, yet their Daemon’s had settled and Aly had not. It was obviously strange to them, but now that Jon knew who his parents were it was easier for him to reply. “You are a Princess; you may ask whatever you want.” Jon smiled at Myrcella then continued, “No, she has not settled,” Jon reached over to rub a hand through her fur.

 

Myrcella and Tommen both looked towards Tyrion, they obviously wished for more of an explanation, Tyrion took a look towards Jon, who was looking down again, it was Aly who spoke though, “Jon does not know who his Mother is, we think she had Valyrian blood for I will not settle.” Jon looked up to see understanding cross the faces of Myrcella and Tommen, Tyrion continued on Aly’s point, “the dust that makes a Daemon does not mix well with Valyrian blood, Jon is a name day older then you, Myrcella, and three name days older then you, Tommen.”

 

Jon pinched his lips together in displeasure, he saw some pity seek into Myrcella and Tommen’s eyes, he hated it when people pitied him, it made it even worse when he actually knew of his own parents now, he should technically be living the life of Tommen and Myrcella. If Rhaegar had won the duel on the trident, then Jon would be living in the Red Keep as a Dragon Prince, not some low born bastard of Winterfell.

 

Jon watched for a few minutes, simply observing the three Lannisters just enjoying each other’s company, happy and thriving in themselves and their identity. Jon was the same as them, yet he had to hide who was he was from them because their father rebelled on a lie.

 

Jon felt his resentment growing, and since he seeked the library for some time alone, he wished to leave. Jon stood abruptly, the three of them looking over at him in surprise. “I think I will seek the Godswood, some prayer sounds good right now.” Using the Godswood as a place of escape was common for Jon, and his excuse did not falter as they all nodded in acceptance.

 

Jon bowed again, Aly switching to her eagle skin to fly over to Jon’s shoulder.  Just as Jon was about to turn, Myrcella spoke again, her face was open and honest, and Jon could not help but feel a fierce attractiveness to her, she was treating him as a human being, and not just a bastard. “I have always wished to see the Winterfell Godswood,” she paused pensive, “I do not wish to intrude your prayers right now, but tomorrow would you show me the Weirwood tree?”

 

Jon’s breath caught, Myrcella, a Princess, was asking a bastard to show her a sacred place of the North. Jon looked towards Tyrion quickly, he was smiling, looking proud of his niece, Tommen looked indifferent as if this was something Myrcella did quite often.

 

Jon smiled down at Myrcella, making sure he was smiling bright, he immediately felt the resentment that he was growing for her and Tommen fade away, “I would like that, Princess” Jon watched her smile, he was sure it would be stuck in his mind for the next few days, the mix of interest and gratefulness shining in her eyes.

 

Jon bowed again, then turned to leave, not stopping himself from smiling a little bit.


End file.
